Clemont
Clemont is a Gym Leader of the Kalos region. He likes science and inventing new devices. He is the older brother of Bonnie. Appearance Clemont is a young boy with pale skin, medium length bright yellow messy hair that appears somewhat electrified and a lightning-bolt shaped tuft of hair sprouting from the very top of his head. He is small in stature and appears to be a child prodigy. He wears large round glasses which obscure his eyes, and a blue jumpsuit with a yellow collar, and yellow stripes on the knees and bottom cuffs. He sports a backpack-like cybernetic contraption (which he invented himself) on his back, with two robotic extensions which he uses to absorb solar and lunar energy (one appears to resemble like the sun, while the other resembles the moon). The white moon-like contraption also appears to be a cybernetic arm which he calls "Aipom Arm" and uses to grip and hold objects like a hand. On his feet he wears black shoes with white soles. Personality Clemont, despite being very young, is extremely intelligent with a passion for science. He is a child prodigy inventor. He is a very kind and respectful person who loves new challenges and gracefully accepts defeat, even thanking the player for showing him their battling skills. He isn't interested in becoming the most powerful trainer, but he loves to learn from the trainers he battles. He enjoys spending his time with his Pokémon. He also cares a lot about his little sister, Bonnie. Biography Games Clemont is the leader of the Lumiose City Gym within the Prism Tower. His little sister, Bonnie, assists him in the Gym. Upon defeat, he will present the player with the Voltage Badge, as well as the TM for Thunderbolt. He will also appear at the Battle Chateau and challenge the player once again as a high-ranking Marquis. Manga Anime Pokémon Gym Battle= |-| Rematch (Marquis)= |LvP2 = |AbiP1 = Sand Veil |AbiP2 = Sturdy |ItmP1 = None |ItmP2 = None |M1P1 = Thunderbolt |M1P2 = Electric Terrain |M2P1 = Focus Blast |M2P2 = Thunderbolt |M3P2 = Reflect |M4P2 = Flash Cannon |M3P1 = Dark Pulse |M4P1 = Charge}} Trivia *Clemont's Japanese leader title is "The inventor lighting up the world", like his English title. *Clemont's English name derives from ''lemon, ''as the acidic properties of lemons means they can be used to make simple batteries. It may also derive from "inclement," as in "inclement weather," which may refer to lightning storms. His Japanese name, シトロン (Shitoron, Citron), comes from the French word for "lemon" for much the same reason, and it also contains "tron," a suffix commonly used in the names of machines. *Despite being very young, Clemont is already a Gym Leader. **He shares this trait with Allister. However, Allister is younger, and is currently the youngest Trainer. *The contraptions on Clemont's back are similar in appearance to Shuckle and Heliolisk. *Clemont, design-wise, resembles Doctor Octopus from the Spider-Man series or Doctor Clash from the F-Zero series with the extra robotic arms he wears (the latter moreso, with both Doctor Clash and Clemont having two robotic arms rather than Octopus's four, both having messy hair, and both wearing glasses) and Jason from the comic strip FoxTrot, both being young, nerdy boys who typically wear light blue, have blond hair, and have opaque glasses. Interestingly, Pokémon itself was referenced (rather in depth, honestly) by Jason in one FoxTrot strip close to the release of Pokémon Black and White, as he, while playing baseball with his father, pretended the ball he was throwing was a Poké Ball containing a Gigalith. Category:Generation VI characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Male characters Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Electric Pokémon User Category:Characters from Kalos